Pasion Prohibida
by kiobithax-angel
Summary: no soy buena en los usmarys pero narra lo que Robin siente al perder a Raven por que ella se casa con Speedy, esta rara porfis leanla y denle una oportunidad soy nueva y es mi primer fic adios n.n


Esta es la historia que narra lo que robin siente al saber que Raven se casa con Speedy, no soy buena con los resumenes pero ya que leanlo y escuchen la cancion de pasion prohibida de rata blanca tal ves no tenga nada que ver pero jejejej yo me inspire al oirla bn me voy, n.n sayonara.

**Designer: **Los teen titans no me pertenecen son propiedad de warner brothers (para mi desgracia T.T).Espero y les guste, es un oneshot leean lo y dejen revews plis en mi primer fic.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

** * PASION PROHIBIDA***

Hoy es un dia especial, es la boda del amor de mi vida y aunque se que ya es demasiado tarde como para recuperarle mi corazon me exije que impida que se case; se que he perdido mi oportunidad de ser feliz a su lado,pero no puedo dejar que se case sin amor pues se que aun me ama, se que esta sufriendo aun mas que yo, tambien se que solo se va a casar por la soledad que siente y que aunque ahora crea que con este matrimonio puede escapar de ella se equivoca pues solo yo puedo llenar ese vacio que siente. Se que ya es muy tarde, la misa ya a empezado y al ver que esta a su lado mi corazon y mi alma se rompen en mil pedazos pues yo deberia estar junto a ella yo deberia pero no estoy,i en cambio estoy aqui sentado en primera fila contemplando sus rostros sonrientes y las miradas de los demas invitados, esas caras llenas de alegria en todas las personas, pues creen que ellos seran felices por siempre como en los cuentos de hadas.

Mi mundo se detiene al oir la frase esperada durante toda la misa, y yo solo me quedo ahi sin poder decir ni una sola palabra con la vista fija en tu espalda, mientras mi mente me dice a gritos que aga algo por detenerte que no te deje seguir con esa farza, pero no me muevo y el tiempo parece pasar en camara lenta haciendome sufrir con cada segundo que el padre espera a ver si alguien se opone y yo, en un gran esfuerzo por decir lo que siento solo digo Te amo casi inaudible, en un susurro .La boda a acabado y te he perdido, mi mundo se a terminado y me siento morir al verte partir a su lado.

Terminada la misa todos se van sonrientes y llenos de entusiasmo a la recepcion, todos menos yo que me quedo sentado en la puerta de la iglesia, recordando todo lo que ocaciono que yo me encuentre sin tu compañia, siento una gota de agua caer en mi cara y alzo la vista para ver el cielo y miles de gotas empiezan a caer en la ciudad, es como si el cielo me acompañara en mi dolor.

Han pasado ya tres largos años desde ese dia en el que te perdi, yo he cambiado mucho pero en todo este tiempo no he podido olvidarte, se que tengo que superar lo sucedido pero mi corazon no lo entiende y te sigue amando como el primer dia. Aun con todo ese tiempo transcurido mi corazon no te a podido olvidar o mas bien dicho no te ha querido olvidar y sigue a la espera de tu regreso aunque sabe que nunca volveras, pero es feliz viviendo con esa absurda ilusion que le da una esperanza de volverte a estar junto a ti.

Se que el te ama y que tu me as aprendido a olvidar pues èl te da lo que yo nunca te pude dar, amor incondicional y no teme decirlo a todo el mundo; en cambio yo escondi lo nuestro como si fuera lo peor y ese fue el peor herror que cometi y hoy me arrepiento. Se que Speedy te ama y tu a èl, pero aun te amo Raven, te amo mas que antes y mi corazon siempre te cuidara por que mi amor es asi late por ti dentro de mi; se que ya es muy tarde pues el daño ya esta hecho y no hay marcha atras, y menos ahora que llevas en tu vientre el fruto de su amor, ese hijo que esperan con tanta alegria mientras yo me imagino la dicha que tendria si ese hijo fuera fruto de nuestro amor...

Hoy solo puedo recordar lo que fue y ver lo que es ahora, sintiendo una inmensa amargura recorrer me ser y aunque en ocaciones me he preguntado que pasaria si pudiera cambiar el final para poder ser yo quien se encuentre a tu lado, se que eres inmensamente feliz a su lado y que yo nunca te hubiera podido hacer tan feliz; solo quiero que sepas que siempre te amare y mi alma sera tuya por toda la etrenidad, TE AMO Raven y siempre lo hare... siempre tuyo Robin.

ESPERO Y LES AYA GUSTADO ES EL PRIMER FIC QUE AGO DEJEN REVEWS PLISS Y NO SEAN MALOSPLIS


End file.
